


Don't look for me.

by Hezzab



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Home Town, Kidnapping, M/M, Mr Bad Touch, Nicknames, Self-Sacrifice, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezzab/pseuds/Hezzab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek woke to his phone ringing, it was Spencer. He was asking Morgan not to look for him, and that he didn't want to be found yet hours before the pair had promised to spend the day in bed watching movies. Derek didn't think Spencer had just left, he didn't want to believe that Spencer had left him but maybe Derek was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't look for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks tons to Amie for helping write and post this fic.  
> And thanks for reading and stuffs.

Pacing his living room Ried wondered whether to call Morgan or not. It was midnight and they had just got home from a hard case so Morgan would be asleep but Reid couldn't get to sleep. He picked up his phone and clicked on Morgans name about to call and then thought against it, why would Morgan want to talk to him at this time any way? Putting the phone back down Ried walked into his kitchen when his phone rang. Picking it up he saw it was Morgan.  
"Hey Spencer, I hope you don't mind that I called but I couldn't sleep." Morgan said.  
Smiling Ried replied "Me neither Morgan."  
"What have I told you Pretty Boy, call me Derek if we're not with the team." Morgan told him laughing.  
"Sorry, Derek. I couldn't sleep either." Reid replied.  
"So what are you doing?" Morgan asked.  
"Just getting some coffee." Reid told him.  
"Adding enough sugar to get toothache there?" Morgan chuckled  
Blushing Reid smiled into his cavity filled mug "A little bit." Thinking about how forward Morgan is with him he continued, "You're making me blush again, you always seem to make me do that."  
"I aim to please." Was Morgans reply, "What are you going to do? Take the delorean back in time and stop me from saying that?"  
"Delorean? Why would I take that?" Spencer asked confused.  
Shocked Derek asked the younger man "Haven't you seen Back To The Future?"  
"No, is that a movie Derek?" Spencer asked even more confused.  
"Yes it is and tomorrow, or well later today I'm going to come over and we can cuddle up together on your couch, or bed whatever you prefer, and watch it." replied Derek not giving Spencer any room negeociate with him.  
"Okay, but I think the bed may offer more comfort." Spencer said, hoping Morgan would know what he meant.  
Laughing again Morgan said "I don't mind you cuddling into me but we have to get some sleep other wise we won't make it through the movie never mind all three of them."  
"Good night then." Spencer said smiling, happy he got to talk with Morgan before he went to sleep.  
"Night Pretty Boy." Derek said hanging up.

Rolling over Derek grabbed his phone; he saw it was two in the morning. “What’s wrong?” he asked concerned knowing someone would only call at this time if it was important.  
“Don’t look for me. I can’t do this anymore.” Came the reply.  
“Pretty Boy, what’s going on?” Derek asked, concern increasing  
“Promise me that you won’t look. I’m making this decision so no matter what don’t look. Goodbye Derek.” Spencer said. Derek could hear Spencer crying before he hung up. Getting out of bed he grabbed his keys and ran to his car, stopping only to get shoes. Getting into his car he dialed the only person he could think of. Garcia.  
“Chocolate Thunder, why on earth are you calling me at quarter past two in the morning just after we finished a case?” She asked, less snappy than she should be for the lack of sleep shes had.  
“Get a trace on Reid’s cell.” Derek told her, brain going into work mode, “Also call the team and get them to meet me at Reids apartment as soon as they can.”  
“What’s happened to Boy Wonder?” Garcia asked, doing as Morgan had requested, but what she really wondered about was how Morgan knew something was going down and no one else.  
“I don’t know. All I know is that he’s gone and he asked for us not to look for him.” He replied as he turned into the car park for Reids building. 

Once the team had gathered outside of Reids, pyjamas and all, Derek told him a shorted down version of what happened. Just that he had got a phone call from Reid saying goodbye and don’t look for him.  
As Emily asked “Why would he do that?” JJ said “This is so unlike Reid.”  
“That’s true, but is there any reason why he would leave?” Hotch asked “Nice bottoms Morgan.”  
“I just came here like all of us I didn't think to change.” Saying this Derek brought everyone back to why they were here in the first place and not the topic of his blue bottoms with ducks on them.  
“Who brought their weapon?” Rossi asked. Everyone but JJ nodded or made a sign to indicate that they had brought their guns.  
Looking down she said “Sorry, I just got over here as soon as I could when I got the call.”  
“It’s okay, just stay covered.” And with saying that Hotch took the lead, gun lifted slowly and carefully entering their co-work and friends home. 

After checking all the rooms, to make sure they were alone, the team stood in Reids living room trying to understand what had happened. Reids apartment was messy, there was books scattered everywhere as though he was looking for a specific one. Messy was the usual for Reid but after being on a case for nine days the room was extremely messy especially when the girls had helped him tidy up the day before they had left on the case.  
“What exactly did Reid say?” Rossi asked turning to get a proper look at Derek.  
“Don’t look for me. I can’t do this anymore. Then I asked what was going on he said; Promise me that you won’t look. I’m making this decision so no matter what don’t look. Goodbye Derek.” Morgan told the team, looking at the floor feeling frustrated with himself.  
“Has Garcia found anything?” Emily asked, breaking the silence that had taken over since Derek had spoken.  
“No, not yet and even if she had we shouldn't get our hopes up, after all if Reid wanted to disappear he could.” Hotch said sighing. “Go home, get changed and come into the office. Morgan, we’ll need to do a proper statement there, but right now there is nothing we can do. All of yous know that if this was one of our cases we would believe that they had left, just got up and decided they had had enough. After all there was at least one bag packed, not two.”

At the office they had to contact Strauss and inform her of Reid’s disappearance. JJ sat on Reids seat, beside his desk, in the bullpen, with Emily trying to tell her that it was not her fault.  
“But if I had just let Will look after Henry I would have been with Reid and maybe talk him out of running.” JJ told her.  
"It's not your fault, this happened at two in the morning, you would have already left." Emily replied. JJ knew this already but she still felt like it was, this was what happened on the Hankle case, she banged her head on top of Reids desk and heard something drop.  
"I got something!" Garcia shouted running into the bullpen before JJ could see what fell.  
"What? Where?" Rossi enquired.  
"I got a trace on his phone. It was left on." Garcia replied, leading everyone into her lair. "Look, I got a hit."  
"His phone is near his apartment." Morgan stated, "Let's go."

Spencer had boarded a plane heading for Chicago .  
"Why are we headed here, you promised if I left with you would leave the team alone?" He enquired.  
"I don't see any of your team here, do you?" The tall white man asked. The man was well built, with short hair and a goatee.  
"No but Morgans family is in Chicago. If you go near them that's not leaving Morgan alone." Reid replied terrified for Morgan and his family.  
"Not going to call him Derek, like you would out of work?" The man asked laughing.  
"I don't know what you mean." Spencer replied, blushing he looked out of the aeroplane window. "Where are you taking me?" He asked hoping to change the topic.  
"Somewhere where we can be alone without worrying that you'll disappear." The other man said putting a hand on Spencers knee. Reid had yet to know his name but he was told to call him Sir. 

The team had searched everywhere near Reids apartment and found his phone in the elevator.  
"Reid doesn't use elevators after last time when we got stuck in one." Morgan said.  
"He could have just through it in there as he left, knowing you wouldn't look as you don't use elevators any more." Rossi replied, attempting to understand the situation at hand. Sighing JJ headed to Reids apartment hoping to find something to show where he could have went. In his kitchen there was an open book on his breakfast bar beside the coffee maker. Walking over to it Emily noticed that coffee had been spilt on it. Picking it up she noticed the book was well read and that Reid liked to read it in the office when he was waiting for someone to finish or even on the plane ride back home after a case.  
"Was he reading this yesterday?" Emily asked no one in particular.  
Hotch was the one to reply "No, I don't even think he had packed it to bring it on the case. But knowing him he probably started it when he got home."  
Hearing this Derek walked over from where he was looking at Reids library. "Was it sat open?" He asked, once Emily nodded he continued "Then why would he leave when he was in the middle of reading a book? Fair enough he has read it over a hundred times but why not take it with him?"  
"Are you saying Reid didn't leave voluntarily?" Rossi asked; worry exploding from him for the youngest member of the team.  
"Not necessarily. Say he didn't leave voluntarily and was kidnapped, what kidnapper lets you finish your coffee first?" Morgan replied pointing to Reids favorite mug, it could have been used to hold a pot of soup but Reid used it for coffee, that only had a dribble of coffee left. "How can we be so stupid?" JJ asked groaning. "This is Reid, he wouldn't leave and if he was to visit his mom he'd say. So he would only have left without warning if it was an emergency yet he phoned Morgan when he knew Morgan would be asleep and told him not to look. He didn't say about the team looking only Morgan and he asked you to promise meaning he didn't want you involved so then why did he phone him to warn him he was leaving?" Speaking up Hotch asked "Why did he choose Morgan? He could have waited, we had a week off. No one would have know he was gone until at least tomorrow."  
"I was meant to come over today, he hasn't seen the Back To The Future movies so we were gonna watch them so I guess that's why he phoned." Morgan told the team, it wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the full truth either.  
"Are you sure that was the only reason?" Hotch asked, wanting to be sure. Over the past months he had thought that Morgan and Reid had came closer to each, more closer than might be considered appropriate for team members.  
"Yeah, I couldn't believe he hadn't seen the movies and I told him I was coming over and we were watching them." Morgan said, more forcefully than he should have. But he didn't want the team to think anything was going on between him and Reid after all Reid was only just opening up to him about romantic feelings.  
Hotch looked at him for a moment wondering whether to push the subject or not, deciding to let it go he said "So Reid wouldn't have just left if he had already made plans with Morgan."  
"Hypothetical speaking, Reid was kidnapped but his kidnapper allowed him to finish his coffee, pack a bag and make a phone call to Morgan, which alerted us he was gone." Emily said, trying to piece the puzzle together.  
"That makes no sense." JJ replied getting frustrated that they couldn't find anything to lead them to Reid.  
Silence dawn on them until Hotch's phone went. "Hotch speaking."  
"Boss man, what if Reid left to save us? It's the only thing that makes sense. The phone call to Derek let us know that he was gone, but he could have made some lie up and told him he was to meet Derek at four meaning he would be calling to say goodbye and not tell him he is disappearing." Garcia says as soon as Hotch stops speaking.  
"Slow down, I'm going to put you on speaker." Hotch tells her.  
"I was thinking about everything you told me about Reids apartment and I realised this was Reid he couldn't leave everyone we're his family, he would only leave to protect us. So I checked the cambre tapes in his apartment building that shows Reid leaving with well a white Morgan, no offence Hot Stuff." Garcia told the team, "So I decided to do a little checking into this guy and found that he is one Mr John Whitmoor."  
"Thank you. We're on our way back, we'll meet you in the conference room." Hotch told her. Looking at the team he continued "We'll get this son of a bitch."

"Okay, John Whitmoor was arrested in 1996 for assault with a deadly weapon and later it was found out that he had been harassing his victim and sending both threatening emails and letters saying that if the victim didn't do as they said he would go after their loved ones. I can only guess this was the case with Reid and with his mother being in Bennington Sanitarium I think it may have been us that where threatened." Garcia started, everyone was now sat in the conference room.  
Rossi interrupted her there, "Why didn't he come to us if he was getting any of these?"  
Morgan was the next one to speak "I only think he got letters, JJ and I have to help him regularly with his emails. And if it was us that were getting threatened then he wouldn't come to us incase his actions had repercussions that affect us." Everyone looked at Morgan in surprise, none of them had worked that out and they were all as good as each other when it came to profiling, apart for Garcia but she knew Reid well.  
"Okay so we go though Spencers mail and see if there was any blackmailing or threatening letters?" Emily asked.  
"No, we find John Whitmoor and his travel plans as well as any phone calls or text to Reid or phone boxes near his apartment of this building. Morgan you and JJ look over his emails, Emily you help Garcia any way you can and see if Whitmoor is wanted in any other countries. Rossi and I will ask around and see if there has been any suspicious behaviour surrounding Reids apartment over the last couple of months." Hotch said, and with that the team went about finding Reid. 

Morgan and JJ headed to Reid's apartment as Garcia and Emily went to Garcias lair. Morgan was panicking inside wondering if he was ever going to hear his Pretty Boys voice again. JJ brought a seat over to Reids desk as Morgan took his chair.  
"What if we don't find anything? What if we can't find Spence?" JJ asked, anxiety pouring from her at the thought of never getting to see Spencer again, the man was like a brother to her.  
Shaking his head Morgan replied "Don't worry we'll find him." Although he said this Morgan didn't feel like they would. Spencer didn't know when to hold his tongue and stop sprouting facts, but Derek loved Spencers facts just not when they could get him killed. Leaning back on the seat Dereks' foot slipped against something causing him to fall backwards and end up on the floor.  
"What happened?" JJ enquired, wondering how Derek got onto the floor.  
"I slipt." Leaning forward he grabbed the thing he slipped on, it was a note.  
"That's what fell when I banged my head of off the desk earlier." JJ said, surprised she had forgot about it. "Open it." Opening it Derek saw it was written by Spencer. Inside was John Whitmore's name and addresses in countries. Reading down the list Derek noticed that there was a state circled. His home town.

Garcia and Emily had got hits from Mississippi, Texas, New York, France, Germany and Britain for John Whitmoor.  
"I'm officially worried for Ried." Emily said, concern flooding her about what could be happening to Reid.  
"Don't worry, we'll get him." Garcia said hoping that she was right. "Alright, so he wouldn't go  
to any of theses places so where would he go?"  
There was silence for a few minuets before Garcias computer started beeping. "Some one  
has mentioned the words Spencer and Ried together in a recently sent e-mail." Garcia told Emily.  
Becoming more optimistic by the second Emily asked "Is there any way we can see the e-mail?"  
Grinning Garcia turned her chair around and said "Who do you think I am? Besides I already have the sender and recipient information coming up." Turning around she gasped. "There sending it to Morgan." As she said this JJ and Morgan bust through her door, letter in hand.  
"He's in Chicago ." Morgan stated.  
"We know." Emily said smiling.  
"How?" Was JJ's reply as Garcia asked "Do you know who the sender is?"  
"Yeah, thats my sister Sarah." Derek said, "Why?"  
"She saw Ried." Garcia stated jumping out of her seat, "I'm telling Boss Man."

The teams plane landed in Chicago at six thirty seven pm where the local police department where waiting for them. Stan Gordinski was waiting at the station for them, with surveillance tapes of the airports that showed Ried and Whitmoor leaving. Garcia followed them using the cameras to find where they are. They were in a motel fourty minuets from the airport.  
"Alright, we need to go in and get Reid out alive. Nothing else matters as long as we get Ried." Hotch said, fasting the last strap on his bullet proof vest. The motel had two floors and sixty rooms on each floor, but Reid was in room 207, meaning the team had to climb the set of stairs and take the fourth door on the left. Looking to Morgan Hotch held up three fingers dropping them until there was only one left and when he dropped that finger Morgan kicked the door open they found Ried tied to a chair in the middle of the room, blood dripping from his lips, and a dried in cut on his fore head. John Whitmoor was lying on the bed watching Reid, getting off on Ried being as he was.  
"John Whitmoor anything you say can and will be used against you." Stan Gordinski said arresting him.  
Smiling Whitmoor said "Spencer Ried." Turning around he head butted Gordinski knocking him out. Picking up a gun that sat on the bedside table he held it in his unhandcuffed hand, pointing the gun at Ried. "Well looks like I have an audience, and if they don't behave well bye bye Spencer." Hearing this Morgan saw red and lifted his gun as Whitmoor fired, without thing Morgan shoot only caring for Spencer. Dropping his gun he ran hoping his Pretty boy was fine.  
"Calm down I'm fine, he only grazed my arm." Spencer said hoping to calm the older agent.  
"Get him out of here." Hotch call over to Morgan. Lifting Ried up Morgan tried to be as careful as possible so he didn't hurt him any more than he was already.  
"Derek I can walk." Spencer said in a whispered voice.  
Hearing his first name Derek looked down and replied " I know Pretty Boy but I like you in my arms, and you won't be leaving them until your'e recovered."  
Rolling his eyes Spencer wrapped his arms around Dereks neck getting comfortable and then he pulled Dereks face closer to his and whispered so only Derek would hear "Thank you and I won't mind being in your arms, maybe we might get to see that move you told me about." Grining Derek leaned down the last couple of inches to kiss Spencer. It was gentle and caring, not only because people could see but also because that was there first kiss. Spencer leaned in closer moaning happily that he was eventually with Derek. Once they pulled away for air Derek said "Sleep Baby, you need it." Hearing this was enough and Spencer snuggled into Dereks neck.


End file.
